


Family Ties

by flickawhip



Series: Rejoined Again [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kira, Jadzia and Lenara attempt to settle into new rooms.





	Family Ties

After a few weeks, nearly a month, on the station it had been Lenara who suggested she applied for a job, she knew she would be working alongside Jadzia, but somehow that held no fear for her anymore. She had grown used to Jadzia being nearby, she and Nerys had got to know one another well enough that they could call each other a friend, and they all knew that, slowly, they were beginning to strengthen their bonds. 

It had been Jadzia who, quietly, had broached the fact they were all still in separate quarters, Lenara had not been able to move into Jadzia’s rooms and Nerys had been the one to suggest the three of them move into Jadzia’s rooms. The fact that everything had been held up by attacks and other problems only made it worse. They needed to be in a relationship to all on the station before Lenara’s brother reported them all to the Trill homeworld. 

Nerys had agreed, slightly nervously, to speak to Ben Sisko again, her voice slightly firmer than usual. She was clearly unimpressed by the hold-ups in what they needed to happen and she knew that, much as Dax, as Jadzia, was Ben’s closest friend, she would need to be the one to make the first steps to getting them all into the same rooms. Ben had, at least, allowed time to make sure Lenara’s work permits would go through. 

As time went on, and Lenara’s work permits were approved, they knew they would need to keep reminding Ben to sign the allowances that made it possible for un-married people, usually a couple, to move in with one another. 

The first night alone in the quarters they had been given, quarters that were additions to what Jadzia had always called home, the extra space used to store the remains of the quarters they had all had before moving into one. Much of the stocked stuff was books, or personal belongings they had not really wanted to lose but also had no real need to see every day. Nerys’ prayer area had been cautiously re-set up and Lenara and Jadzia had space for their own needs. The replicator and the eating area had been set off to one side, letting them have plenty of space for the bed, which had been made carefully to allow them all space whilst allowing them to share a bed. 

It had been simple enough in terms of sleeping arrangements, Jadzia and Nerys both favoured different sides of the bed and Lenara had always preferred to sleep in the middle of any bed she had. All they needed now was to feel comfortable together. 

Time had passed long enough that Jadzia, Nerys and Lenara had felt comfortable together when they worked, or relaxed, or ate, but they still hadn’t really progressed much beyond light kisses, usually shared in private, or hand-holding, which they did as and when they wished. Nerys and Lenara had been slowly getting used to each other, Nerys had been the one to encourage Lenara to relax, the two keeping their contact small, Lenara able at least to allow Nerys to take her hand, or kiss her, although she was still growing used to the fact it was no longer just Jadzia she was with. 

She had begun, at least, to feel closer to Nerys. 

Nerys had been gentle with her, sensing that Lenara needed time, that they would both need time to grow from simple, friendly, love to something more. Jadzia had, of course, been the one who was the most comfortable, she had Nerys had been in a close, loving relationship for a while, and she had always loved Lenara, since the moment they had met once again. 

All the same, Lenara had known that, eventually, she and Nerys would need to go much further than a simple kiss, or touch. She knew also that she did want to, she ached to do so, but she was still unsure how best to make it clear to Nerys. 

She knew she needed to talk to Nerys about it, and soon, but she would not touch on it just yet. They needed time to settle as a family in one room before they went any further.


End file.
